Special needs sister
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are fraternal twins sister, and rachel is special needs
1. summary three

Summary Three-glee

Rachel is five years old who is in special needs program at William McKinley Elementary school. Rachel has cerebral palsy and rett syndrome, and low tone muscles. Rachel lives with Quinn, Judy, and Leroy because Leroy and Judy are mom and dad of Quinn and Rachel. Judy is stay at home mom to special needs daughter and regular Ed daughter. Quinn and Rachel are twins and they are fraternal twins who are different. Rachel cannot speak or cannot walk because cerebral palsy and rett syndrome taken walking always. William McKinley elementary school has regular Ed classes and special needs classes. Rachel is incontinent in both pee area and poop area, and Rachel wears Pamper size 5. Brittany is in special needs classes with Rachel, and Santana and Quinn is in regular Ed classes. Rachel has sleepsafe bed, thomashilfen tRide size 1, and thomashilfen Recaro Monza Nova 2 Reha Car Seat. Rachel cannot sit up by herself and sit still in her stroller and car seat. Judy's Suv is Yukon Denali Extra Long GMC Black version. Leroy's Suv is Yukon Denali Extra Long GMC White version. The back is big enough for Thomashilfen tRide size 1 and diaper bag for Rachel's diaper. Rachel is in a onesie with five year old pants and socks with AFOS and AFOS shoes. Afos is keeping Rachel's leg straight in her stroller which has transporting holes on the side. Rachel is size of two year olds and has backpack on her wheelchair-stroller. Rachel's Afos are butterfly with pink background and butterfly Velcro straps. Quinn is worried about Rachel in schools with Ms. Kontowsky. Santana is sister of Brittany and Brittany has classical autism and dyslexia. Santana is worried about Brittany in school with Ms. Kontowsky. Quinn is mini cheerio and Santana is mini cheerio with Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez. Rachel and Quinn's last name is Berry-Fabray, and Leroy's last name is Berry-Fabray. Santana is friends with Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez, and Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray. Quinn is friends with Santana Pierce-Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez, and Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray. Brittany S. Pierce is friends with Santana Pierce-Lopez and Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray, and Rachel Barbara Berry-Fabray. Lucy Q is a nickname for Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray and Rachel's nickname is Shorty. Santana's nickname is Satan and Brittany's nickname is Britt. Judy loves her daughters and one daughter is special needs and need adult supervision for rest of her life. Rachel is one that adult supervision for rest of her life and need a place to live with adult. Brittany is good Friend of Lucy Q, Santana, Rachel for rest of her life. Santana is waiting for special needs bus to pick up Brittany so Brittany can go to school. Judy is waiting for special needs bus to pick up Rachel so Rachel can go to school. Quinn is on regular Ed bus to go to school where Rachel has to wait for special needs bus. Rachel has blanket around her legs to keep legs warm from the cold air. Quinn and Santana are in same class together, and Brittany and Rachel are in same class together. The bus's numbers are 31 and 24 and the bus driver's name are Penny of 24 and Kathy of 31. The bus 31 is Kathy Corrion and bus 24 is Penny Lamarr. Penny Lamarr is bus driver of 24 and Kathy Corrion is bus driver of 31. Rachel has two wheelchair backpacks and one is sunrise and other is quickie. Sunrise holds diapers for day time during school and public places. Quickie holds school supplies for school and new clean clothes. Rachel's blanket is personalized with Rachel's name and it is pink camo. Rachel has 5 different onesie and pants that is five year old years. Rachel's clothes are custom made for diaper and all her shirts have buttons on the bottom. Rachel has diaper on every day because Rachel cannot control when to pee and when to poop. Rachel has 5 uniforms for William McKinley Elementary School. Rachel wears uniform for school and has onesie underneath polo shirt with William McKinley Elementary Name and Mascot. Quinn has 5 uniforms and is wearing under shirt with school mascot. Quinn is very over protective of Rachel while during the day where Quinn can be with her during lunch and during gym class. Quinn and Rachel have the same gym class with teacher aide for Rachel. Santana and Brittany have same gym class as Quinn and Rachel. The teacher aide's name is Ms. Carey who is very good teacher aide.

 _ **The end of summary three-glee**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, and Fox. I own Penny Lamarr, Kathy Corrion, Ms. Kontowsky, and Ms. Carey.**_


	2. Chapter one: first day of school

Chapter one-First day of school

At 6:00 am, Judy comes in Rachel's bedroom to wake up Rachel. At 6:30 am, Rachel is getting breakfast and it is waffles and eggs. At 6:35 am, Rachel needs new diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop, and changes into a new clean diaper. At 7:00 am, bus 31 comes and pick up Rachel and Brittany. At 7:05 am, bus 24 comes and pick up Quinn and Santana. At 7:30 am, Rachel and Brittany are in their classroom for school to start. At 7:50 am, Quinn and Santana are in their classroom to start school. At 12:00 pm, Rachel and Quinn with Santana and Brittany are at lunch. At 3:00 pm, Santana and Brittany are waiting for the bus with Quinn and Rachel. At 3:30 pm, Rachel and Brittany get off of bus 31. At 3:40 pm, Santana and Quinn get of bus 24. At 5:00 pm, Faberry Family has dinner and after dinner, Rachel needs a new clean diaper. At 6:30 pm, Rachel is playing with her adapted toys to with her sister. At 7:30 pm, Rachel and Quinn are having snack. At 8:30 pm, Rachel is taking a bath to get clean. At 9:00 pm, Rachel is going to getting sleeping. At 9:00 pm, also Quinn is getting to sleeping. At 12:00 am, Judy woke up to Rachel having nightmares. At 5:00 am, Judy and Leroy woke up for the next day. Rachel is having another nightmare again because Rachel was kidnapped.

 _ **The end of chapter one: first day of school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own glee and Glee's owners are Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox. I own Penny Lamarr, Kathy Corrion, Ms. Kontowsky, and Mrs. Carey.**_


End file.
